Fallen
by CFierce116
Summary: Tyia takes a trip down memory lane as guilt continues to eat her alive after she commits the biggest mistake of her life. Part Two of my new mini series; sequel to Bad Habit.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I swear, I only meant for Bad Habit to be a one shot. That's it, that's all. But after everybody told me that I couldn't just leave it as simply being a one shot, I got to brainstorming. And before you knew it, a genius idea was born: How about a mini series? Although my full attention is on "Broken" at the moment, I figured I could find some time in to work on this series. It'll be a challenge but I think I can handle both. So thank you to those that loved Bad Habit enough where they wanted a continuation. Here I am to grant your wish. Enjoy :-)**_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Tyia (pronounced Tia). If I was ever lucky enough to own any of The Shield members, I would be too busy acting out my smut scenes with them to write them. _

* * *

_**June 2008**_

_Amazement glistened in Tyia Washington's widened hazel eyes as she took in her surroundings. Her mouth was agape in awe as she walked down the hallway, half listening to the wrestler that was assigned to escorting her. After years of training and performing for small crowds of wrestling fans in tiny towns that nobody could find on a map, she finally caught her big break when she was offered a spot on Ring of Honor's roster. The organization was one loved by many fans of the independent wrestling circuit including herself. She constantly watched matches starring many of the company's stars, imagining herself being in the same position one day. The women's division wasn't as developed as the men's but that was something that Tyia planned on changing soon. She had worked hard for the past 5 years training to become a wrestler, a career choice her mother neither understood nor agreed with. This was her chance to show why she sacrificed so much, to prove that despite her good looks she could hang with the boys._

_"Lopez man! Wait up!"_

_Tyia's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her tour guide, Chris Scobille, also known as Jimmy Jacobs in the wrestling world. Tyia's attention returned to the present as she watched a dark haired man stop in his tracks and turn on his heel, a smile appearing on his face. Tyia swallowed nervously as she recognized him as Colby Lopez, who performed under the alias Tyler Black, one of her favorites to watch. Tyia loved to watch his exciting matches that showcased his expansive move set, a mixture of high flying moves combined with a peppering of technical maneuvers. He was one of the most popular and entertaining acts in Ring of Honor and rightfully so._

_"Hey man what's going on?" Colby greeted, slapping hands with Chris._

_"Just wanted to introduce you to the new girl. Tyia this is the man that I make look good every night in the ring, Colby."_

_Tyia nervously switched her weight from one foot to the other as Colby's eyes roamed over her frame which was clothed in a pair of black sweat pants and a loose off the shoulder pink t-shirt, sneakers adorning her feet. Her curly hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun revealing her expressive hazel eyes._

_A small smile graced Tyia's pouty, full lips as Colby stuck his hand out. She grasped his hand, clearing her throat when she felt his finger slyly rubbing the top of her hand. "Nice to meet you Tyia. Don't let Chris fill your head with his lies. I make him look good every damn night," he said with a laugh._

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_"So are you a new valet?" Colby asked._

_Tyia chuckled and shook her head as she removed her hand from Colby's grip, holding his stare. "No. I'm a wrestler," she replied confidently._

_Colby's eyes widened in surprise at her admission. She definitely didn't look like the type that would wrestle. She was very petite and appeared to be very girly. Maybe if she was in the WWE she could make it as a diva but he couldn't see her succeeding as an independent women's wrestler._

_"Wow you definitely don't look like a wrestler sweetheart."_

_Tyia's smile slowly disappeared, agitation crossing her features as her mood instantly changed. She should've been used to him assuming that she was a valet instead of a wrestler. Her petite stature often garnered the same reaction from other wrestlers. People just viewed Tyia as a pretty girl that should focus on looking pretty at ringside instead of performing suplexes. That was one constant misconception that inspired her to work as hard as she did to end up where she was. She salivated at the idea of proving those that thought she wasn't capable of putting on a good match wrong._

_"Lemme guess. You think I'm too pretty to be in the ring and I would be more successful being ogled at out at ringside?" Tyia asked, her polite tone being replaced with one dripping with sass. She placed a hand on her hip and rolled her squinty eyes._

_Chris stifled a laugh as Colby's eyes tossed daggers his way. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just saying maybe if you were in WWE I could possibly see you being a diva. I just can't see you being as tough as these indy women. They would eat you alive."_

_Tyia smirked as she stepped closer to Colby, his frame only towering a couple of inches over hers. She glanced at him up and down before her eyes met his once again. "Haven't you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover Lopez? I may look sweet, pretty, and prissy but I can kick anybody's ass up and down this hallway."_

_Tyia's glare bore into Colby, silently informing him that she was not one to be fucked with and would kick anybody's ass that disrespected her and tried to challenge her. Colby held up his hands in a surrendering stance, backing away from Tyia. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."_

_"I'm sure you didn't," Tyia replied, ignoring his apology. She turned her head to face Chris. "I think we should get going so I can get settled before my match."_

_Chris nodded his head. "Lopez I'll see you later so we can go over the match."_

_Colby nodded his head in reply, biting his bottom lip as he gazed at Tyia. Tyia inwardly rolled her eyes before she and Chris brushed past Colby, continuing their trek down the corridor._

_**'The nerve of Colby Lopez,"** Tyia mumbled to herself as she walked out the back door, immediately pulling her winter coat closer to her body. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder as she searched through her purse for the keys to her rental car._

_Tyia's debut match went off as planned. Although she lost, Tyia's energy was off the charts as she managed to get some members in the crowd behind her despite being new. Her moves were crisp and not sloppy and she was able to play the face in peril role perfectly. She couldn't help but be satisfied with her performance._

_Yet, a scowl was still etched on her facial features. Thanks to Colby Lopez._

_Tyia was used to people underestimating her. They constantly did it when she first started on her journey to become a professional wrestler. Most of the time, the negative comments didn't affect her. So why did it bother her what Colby said? Why was she so concerned about his opinion? He wasn't writing her a check so his thoughts should've been null and void._

_However, she couldn't help but constantly repeat his words quietly to herself in her head._

_Shaking her head, Tyia started walking towards her car, pressing the automatic starter button. 'Get it together and forget his ass,' Tyia chastised herself. Colby Lopez's opinion was irrelevant and Tyiacouldn't start doubting herself now. She would simply have to add him to the list of doubters she would have to prove wrong._

_"Hey Tyia wait up!"_

_Tyia groaned at the familiar voice. She turned around to see Colby pushing himself off the concrete wall, jogging slightly to reach her. A few seconds later, he stopped in front of her as a sigh tumbled from her lips._

_"What?"_

_"Good match tonight."_

_Tyia's brow furrowed in confusion. "You saw my match?"_

_"Yeah. Checked it out before mine. Cool spot you did off the turn buckle."_

_"Thanks," Tyia mumbled as she turned on her heel to continue her walk towards the car. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Colby walking next to her, an awkward silence surrounding the two. "Is there anything else you wanted Lopez?" Tyia asked, her trunk door raising for her to toss her duffle bag inside._

_Tyia watched as Colby ran a shakey hand over his damp brown hair that was gathered into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He cleared his throat and exhaled. "I wanted to apologize about earlier. I never intended to come off as if I believed a pretty woman was unable to wrestle. So if I offended you I'm sorry."_

_Tyia stared into Colby's face. Sincerity and remorse decorated his facial features, indicating that he truly was sorry for their earlier conversation. While she was still upset at the idea that somebody else didn't take her seriously, she knew if she wanted to have longevity in the company she couldn't have any disputes with her co-workers on her first night._

_"It's cool," Tyia assured him with a half smile. "Your match was good too. Although I think Chris may have exxagerated when he said he always makes you look good in the ring. You seem like you can hold your own to me."_

_Colby chuckled as he placed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "You know I think you could benefit if you added a few high flying moves to your moveset. You're small enough where you can excel at that and that would separate you from the other women wrestlers that simply flail their arms around."_

_Tyia nodded her head, silently agreeing with Colby's suggestion. She had toyed around with the idea of expanding her moveset, wanting to do something that no other women's wrestler was really doing. She wanted to succeed in the business and to do that she had to separate herself from the rest._

_"I'll definitely take that into consideration," she said as she climbed into her car. Colby placed his hand on the hood of the car between the door, preventing her from closing it. Tyia glanced up and locked eyes with his chocolate brown orbs. His gaze made her gulp nervously as she felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach._

_"If you're interested, I would be more than happy to help you."_

_A perfectly arched brow raised. "And why would you help me Lopez? Afraid a little ol woman like myself can't do it on my own?"_

_"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" Colby groaned, dragging a hand over his face. Tyia chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know." Colby shrugged his shoulders. "I like your fire and I think you can make an impact in the women's wrestling world. You have the talent you just need some grooming and I think I can help you with that."_

_Tyia bit her bottom lip as she contemplated the idea of one of her favorite wrestlers training her. The idea was intriguing and exciting but she didn't want to give off the impression that she was desperate for his help._

_"I'll consider it," Tyia replied._

_Colby removed his hand allowing Tyia to close the door. He slightly leaned his face inside the window flashing Tyia a smirk. "You do that. I guess I'll see you later."_

_Tyia nodded her head in agreement. She watched as Colby turned around and walked away towards his car. Once he disappeared from her view, she exhaled deeply before pulling out the parking spot, wondering if she should take Colby Lopez up on his offer as the image of his gorgeous brown eyes floated around in her mind._

* * *

_**February 2010**_

_As Tyia stood outside of Colby's apartment, impatiently nibbling her bottom lip, her mind couldn't wrap around how much had changed in the past year and a half. The moment she accepted Colby's offer to help train her, things headed in a completely different direction than she anticipated. After numerous flirtatious exchanges between the two, Colby finally made the first move by planting a passionate kiss on Tyia one day while they were working out. The kiss took Tyia by surprise since she never expected the indy start to do something so bold. At first, she hesitated at the idea of taking that next step with Colby. Sure he was very attractive and after they got over their initial argument, proved to be very caring and sweet. But Tyia wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved with Colby. What if things didn't work out between the two? Tyia had heard many stories about female wrestlers' careers being ruined after a less than amicable breakup with somebody else involved in the business. She had worked so hard to get where she was at and didn't want to suffer that kind of setback._

_However, Tyia decided to listen to her heart instead. Sure it might end up biting her in the ass later on down the line, but she knew if she didn't take that leap she would end up regretting it. A year and a half later, Tyia was just happy that the bottom hadn't fell out of their relationship as of yet._

_A grin slowly crept onto Tyia's face as the door opened, revealing Colby standing on the other side stuffing a dish rag in the back pocket of his slim fitting jeans. Tyia squealed as Colby quickly pulled her into the apartment by her wrist, immediately attacking her lips with his own. Her arms wrapped around Colby's neck as she kicked the door closed with her foot while they slowly walked backwards, Tyia's back hitting the adjacent wall softly._

_Tyia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dragged her hands through Colby's soft brown hair, her plump lips parting slightly allowing him to insert his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue wrapped around hers, Colby's hands immediately landing on her plump backside pulling her body into his. A groan filled the room as Tyia softly bit Colby's top lip when she pulled it into her mouth, her hold around his neck tightening._

_"And what did I do to get that kind of greeting?" Tyia asked, a coy smirk on her face, her fingers lazily tracing his goatee._

_"Can a man just show his woman how much he adores her?" Colby leaned forward capturing Tyia'searlobe in his mouth, coating it with his saliva. "I missed you," he whispered, his warm breath blowing on the wet spot causing a chill to course through her body._

_"Lopez you just saw me last week." Tyia tried to stop the goofy smile from spreading across her lips and failed miserably causing a cocky smirk to flash across Colby's facial features._

_"Just admit it, you missed me too sweetheart."_

_The annoying ringing of the kitchen timer interrupted the moment between the couple stopping Tyiafrom repeating the statement back to Colby. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tyia grabbed Colby by his arm to lead him towards the kitchen in his modest studio apartment. "Enough of the sappiness Lopez, time to eat!"_

_Tyia's eyes fluttered closed as Colby's hands ran up and down her back underneath the plain white t-shirt she wore. Her knees were planted on both sides of his legs as the two of them engaged in a hot sensual kiss, moans slipping from her lips. Every time Colby's lips touch hers, a fire was set ablaze in the pit of her stomach. The Iowa native surely knew he could make a woman breathless with his kisses._

_"Dinner was amazing babe," Tyia complimented, quickly pecking Colby to temporarily end their make out session. Colby silently nodded his head causing Tyia's eyebrow to raise curiously. "Are you okay?"_

_"Why is it so hard for you to be affectionate towards me?" Colby's hands dropped from Tyia's back and nervously raked through his hair, the question that plagued his mind throughout dinner finally out in the open._

_"What are you talking about? It's not hard for me-"_

_"You can't even tell me you miss me Tyia," Colby interrupted, his tone harsh. "Every time I try to act loving towards you, you immediately change the subject. Why is that?"_

_Tyia moved off Colby's lap, quickly standing to her feet as she started to pace. She did not expect their night to take this turn. She wasn't sure if she could deal with talking about her feelings, the whole idea making her squirm._

_"Can we just not talk about this right now? I don't wanna ruin our night."_

_Colby released an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "No, we need to talk about this now. Tyiawe've been together for a while now yet every time we get close to being affectionate with each other you tense up. You hate holding hands in public when we're at work and it took you months to even tell your family about me. But I've yet to meet them. Do you not care about me?"_

_Tyia's head shot up as she paused her movements, the pain and anguish in Colby's voice causing her stomach to churn. "That's not it at all Colby and you know it," she said, shaking her head vehemently._

_"Well what is it Tyia? Why is it so hard for you to open up to your boyfriend?"_

_Tyia exhaled as she started to pace again, the room temperature suddenly growing hot, making her palms sweat as it felt like the room was closing in on her. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy spending time with Colby because she did. It was as if there was some unknown factor stopping her from treating him with the same fondness that he showed her._

_"I should probably go," she mumbled, glancing around the living room for her keys. A soft gasp tumbled from her lips as Colby grabbed her wrist, turning her body to face him._

_"Don't do that. Don't you dare run away from me Tyia Washington. Be honest with me. Do you care about me?"_

_"I do."_

_"Well why is it so hard for you to act like it?"_

_"Col-"_

_"Tell me Tyia! Why can't you tell me how you feel?!"_

_"Because I'm fuckin scared!" Tyia roared, her face turning a deep shade of crimson. "Are you happy Colby?! Is that what you wanted?! For me to admit to you and to myself that big, bad Tyia Washinton isfuckin scared?!"_

_Colby's face immediately softened as he watched the tears silently trickle down Tyia's face. He reached forward and brushed the moisture away with the pads of his thumbs. "Why?"_

_Tyia released a shaky breath, dropping her gaze to her bare feet. A few seconds of a suffocating silence filled the room before she slowly raised her head, her hazel orbs locking with Colby's concerned browns. "Because I didn't know how to react to falling in love for the first time in my life."_

_The moment the words left her lips, Tyia's eyes eased closed as she fell back onto the couch. She placed her head in her hands as Colby stood silently in place. Tyia was in love with him? When did she come to that realization? And why was this the first time she was telling him about it?_

_The sound of Tyia's soft sobs broke Colby out of his trance, his eyes drifting towards the slumped body of his girlfriend. Colby quickly sat next to Tyia and pulled her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her temple as she soaked the band t-shirt he was wearing with her tears._

_"T, why would you be afraid to admit that you're in love with me?"_

_"Because I'll just end up being heartbroken."_

_"Baby-"_

_"Let's be real Lopez. You're so close to signing with WWE and leaving. And I'm happy for you I really am because I know how that's been such a dream of yours. But I'm sad because I know that'll be the end of us."_

_"Tyia, don't you think that's an overreaction on your part? First off, it's not definite that I'm signing with WWE. No decision has been made. Secondly, even if I do, that doesn't mean you won't follow in my same footsteps. Baby you're too good of a wrestler to not get attention from them. But why even worry about something that hasn't or may not happen yet?"_

_"Because I have to be prepared Colby! I rather be prepared than be blindsided. I prevented myself from becoming emotionally involved with you because I didn't want to become too attached just to have you ripped away from me. I don't know if I could handle that."_

_"Tyia, look at me," Colby requested softly. Tyia dropped her hands from her face and turned slightly to face him. Colby bit his bottom lip as he observed the uneasiness and fear emanating from her gaze. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen Tyia, the fact that she didn't know what the future held slowing eating her alive. Instead of her appearing weak to Colby, he found her to be the most beautiful she ever looked at that moment._

_"I love you. I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you Tyia Washington. I was too stubborn to admit it to myself but I can't get rid of the feeling I get whenever I see you or talk to you. Your great qualities make my heart swell and the things that you do that should annoy me only make you appear more endearing in my eyes. I don't know what the future holds in regards to our careers. But one thing is certain. As long as I live, I'll love you and no amount of space will change that," Colby professed. "Don't be afraid of what may happen. Just enjoy the ride T."_

_Tyia nodded her head, wiping the tears that continued to flow down her face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Colby's, his hand immediately grabbing the back of her head and pulling her as close as he could. Every emotion she suppressed for the past year and a half was poured into the kiss, making her body tremble in Colby's embrace._

_Tyia pulled away, wiping her pink gloss off Colby's mouth. "So in other words, you're saying you're stuck with me huh Lopez?" she asked, her lips curving into a smirk._

"Judging by the grin plastered on your face, I see you must be thinking about me."

A soft giggle escaped Tyia's lips, Colby's voice interrupting her trip down memory lane. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. Her head lulled back as she inhaled the fresh scent of the soap he used during his shower, allowing his lips to move to the side of her neck and softly nip at it.

"Actually I was thinking about boneless buffalo wings. You know how much I love buffalo wings."

Colby pinched the Tyia's sides, intensifying her giggles. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you wanna tell me exactly what you were thinking about?"

"Just thinking about the first time we said I love you to each other."

"Oh you mean the day you decided to stop fighting away the best thing that happened to you?" Colby joked, making Tyia push him in the chest. Colby's throaty chuckle filled the room as his grip on Tyia's waist tightened. "T, you know I'm just playing. I remember that being the best day of my life."

Tyia nodded her head, silently agreeing with Colby before she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. Her body melted into his as Colby took charge of the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip before easing his tongue inside her awaiting mouth. Tyia's eyes eased closed as she felt Colby backing up towards the bed, pulling her with him. Instantly, an image of Joe thrusting himself inside Tyia on that same bed earlier flashed through her brain, freezing her in her steps. Tyia pulled away from Colby, earning her a confused expression from her boyfriend.

"Babe what's wrong?"

Tyia's chest heaved up and down as she looked away from Colby's concerned gaze, not wanting him to see the guilt scrawled on her face. She exhaled and shook her head sharply.

"Nothing. How was your trip?" she asked, quickly attempting to change the subject.

Colby's brown orbs lit up happily as he plopped down on the bed. "It was great. The audience was very hyper and energetic. And the surrounding area was gorgeous. I'm just lucky I was able to go on the tour."

"After all the great work you've done lately, they would've been dumb to not invite you on the tour. I'm proud of you," Tyia told him, a smile gracing her face.

Colby returned the smile as he pulled Tyia closer to him, his index fingers hooking inside the waistband of her shorts. His muscular arms wrapped around her petite waist as his hands landed on her butt, squeezing the flesh as she stood in between his legs. "Thanks babe. I only wish you were there with me to experience it all. I missed you so much while I was gone."

Tyia's eyes studied Colby as he slowly slid her shorts past her hips, pushing the inhibiting fabric down her slender legs. A mischievous smirk appeared on Colby's handsome facial features once he discovered Tyia wasn't wearing any underwear, allowing him to trace her lower lips with his finger without any further delay. Tyia leaned her head back as she bit her bottom lip, her body tensing up at Colby's exploration, her hands landing in his two toned hair and gripping it tightly.

"Did you miss me T?" Colby asked, desire lacing his voice.

Tyia's soft hiss filled the room as his thumb brushed over her clitoris, making her knees buckle. She quickly nodded her head, finding it hard to deny that she missed her boyfriend despite the salacious tryst she had with his best friend a few hours prior. Although she was attracted to Joe, Colby was the man she loved. The man that knew all of her sweet spots. The man that showed her how to love without reservation. He meant everything to her and one huge mistake couldn't erase what she felt for him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you baby," Tyia replied after a few minutes of silence, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How about you show me?" Colby's grin widened as his hands crept behind Tyia's thighs before pulling her down onto the bed and on top of him, her giggles filling the room.

Their lips immediately met in a slow kiss as Tyia's body fell limp in his embrace while his hands roamed over her body, gliding over her curves that she kept in tip top shape due to her strenuous work out schedule. Tyia softly bit Colby's bottom lip prompting him to part his lips so she could thrust her tongue inside. A tingle ran down the length of her spine the moment their tongues touched, Tyia moaning as she ground her mound onto Colby's covered crotch making him groan in response.

As they continued to kiss and grind on one another, Colby's hand slowly dropped between Tyia's legs, softly tracing her outer lips before plucking her clitoris between his thumb and index finger. Tyia's butt cheeks tightened involuntarily as juices started to seep down her legs.

"Colby, I need you," Tyia purred, unable to take her boyfriend's torture any longer.

Unwilling to ignore Tyia's request, Colby quickly flipped her onto her back as he crouched between her legs. He hovered over her, their faces inches apart as he held her legs open with his hand before he slowly slipped inside of her. A satisfied sigh fell from his lips as he grabbed Tyia's legs, wrapping them around his midsection. She crossed her ankles, locking Colby in place as his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Fuck Tyia, you're always so fuckin tight," he groaned, pumping inside her at a pace that wasn't too slow and not too fast. It had been far too long since he was situated inside the woman that he loved, her sex wrapping around him and holding him hostage. As many times as they had sex, Colby would never get used to how fantastic it felt to be buried inside Tyia.

"Unf I missed you so much baby," Tyia moaned as his hips snapped forward, his balls slapping against her ass. Her soft moans filled the room as Colby continued to poke her special spot, her fingernails digging into his back that was slick with prespiration.

Colby lowered his head, smothering his face in Tyia's neck as he licked her skin, the flavor of her cocoa butter body wash landing on his taste buds. He softly nipped her neck, his pace becoming erratic as she continued to whimper his name making his penis swell inside of her.

"Baby you're driving me fuckin crazy. I need you to cum," Colby grunted as he unlocked Tyia's legs from around his waist. He grabbed both of her limbs, pushing them above her head as he grasped both of her ankles with one of his large hands. Colby slowed down his pace as he agonizingly thrust inside Tyia. He licked his lips as he locked eyes with her, her chest heaving up and down.

"Go deeper. I wanna feel you inside my stomach."

"You mean like this?" Colby asked as he drove himself back inside her glacially, holding his position as he started to rotate his hips, making Tyia's head thrash around on the bed.

The familar coil tightened in the pit of Tyia's stomach as the tingle appeared on the tips of her toes. The sensation traveled up her right leg making it constrict, her leg bouncing uncontrollably as a mind blowing orgasm rammed into her at a brutal speed. "FUCK! COLBY!" Tyia cried out, her hips raising off the bed as pleasure engulfed her body in a tight bear hug, her juices dripping out of her and onto Colby's cock making it easier for him to glide inside her.

"That's it baby. Cum for me T," Colby encouraged softly as he watched the range of emotions cross Tyia's face as he frantically moved his hips, needing to feel the euphoric release. A few seconds later, his ass cheeks squeezed together as he became undone. "TYIA!" he roared out, his penis squirting all of his semen inside of her, more creamy substance being coaxed out of his penis as he felt Tyia squeeze her Kegel muscles around him. Once he emptied himself completely, he fell into an exhausted heap next to her, his legs and arms sprawled on the bed haphazardly.

A comfortable silence filled the room as the couple attempted to regulate their breathing. A few seconds later, Colby tossed his arm around Tyia's shoulder, pulling her closer to him as she burrowed her body into his side.

"I love you so much Tyia," he proclaimed, softly kissing her temple.

Tyia glanced up at Colby, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from trailing down her face as she observed the dedication and love in her boyfriend's stare, nodding her head feverishly. "I love you too Colby," she whispered, placing her head on his chest.

As Colby reached for the television remote and started to aimlessly flip through channels. Tyia mentally slapped herself. How could she cheat on a man as great as Colby? He had been nothing but amazing towards her, remaining patient with her and staying by her side even during the brief time they were apart when he left ROH for WWE. Colby was everything a woman could want in a boyfriend: sweet, charming, loving, caring, and supportive. There was no doubt in her mind that her heart belonged to Colby and nobody else.

But if that was true, why couldn't she get Joe off her mind?

Tyia sighed as she clenched her eyes shut, quietly praying for the images of Joe orally pleasing her on the same bed she was currently laying on with her boyfriend to leave her mind. How could she be so fuckin stupid?

"You okay?" Colby asked, feeling Tyia's body tense in his grasp. He looked down at his girlfriend with a concerned expression on his face.

Tyia bit her bottom lip, conflicting thoughts running through her mind. She wanted to tell him that she didn't deserve him and admit what she did with his best friend a few hours ago. She needed to clear her conscience. Yes, Colby would hate her and would more than likely hate Joe as well but he deserved to know the truth. That was the least she could do for him.

But when she stared into his chocolate brown orbs, Tyia realized that she couldn't hurt Colby that way. He was on top of the world and was the happiest he had been in a long time. She couldn't bear the thought of being the reason his world crumbled.

"I'm fine Lopez." Tyia flashed him a reassuring smile. "I'm just happy you're back with me."

Tyia leaned up and brushed her lips against Colby's, forcefully pushing away any residual thoughts she had about her moment of weakness with Joe. Not only was Colby her first love, but he was also a damn good man and Tyia silently vowed that she would do everything within her power to be the girlfriend that he deserved.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope this can keep you all patient until the next installment is published. R&R :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"emHi all,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSince a lot of people didn't know I posted a second part to my mini series since I didn't post a note, decided to post a note alerting everybody that I posted the new installment to my mini series. So if you're interested, make sure to check out Part Three of the series, "Next Lifetime". For the final two installments, I won't post notes in my previous installments however. So just check out my bio sometime next month. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThanks!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-Cara/em/p 


End file.
